Revenge Fowl Style
by JessieRose
Summary: [complete] my first AF fic. please R&R...Mulch has returned...22nd chapter up Opal Koboi has escaped and Fowl senior has gone missing, can Artemis and Holly work together?
1. The Letter

Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything.all Artemis Fowl characters belong to Eion Colfer.  
  
A/N this is my first AF fan fic!! I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter one ~ The Letter.  
  
Artemis Fowl sat at the computer desk in Fowl Study. Between his fingers he held a contact lens, which he was studying. He had never seen such technology before, slotted in the lens was a microscopic camera. He had been inquiries into it for the past six months over the internet, but had not come up with any results. Artemis Fowl Senior had left on a business trip a few days before hand giving Artemis time to start putting his plans into action. After returning from hospital Mr Fowl had gone legitimate, and forced his son to do so as well. This could well be his last chance, his father had gone to America to settle up with a few old business partners, and then he was returning to Fowl Manor. Artemis carefully lay the contact lens on the desktop and stared at it for a minute or two. It was at this point that Juliet brought in the post. She lay it beside him on the desk knowing better then to disturb Artemis when he was thinking. As he lifted one letter after the other and put them to the back as no importance, there was one, which caught his attention. He slit it open; inside was a small disk along with a scraggy piece of paper. He read the paper first.  
  
Artemis Fowl,  
I'm finally free, Root wanted to keep me in but he had no evidence, thanks to you and your computer. I am now returning to you the disc that you left in my property before the mind wipe. I will come to Fowl Manor in two days. We'll be great together Fowl.  
  
Mulch Diggums  
  
Artemis read and reread the letter barely understanding a word of it. Surely he would remember leaving a disc in the charge of someone called Mulch Diggums? He picked up the computer disc, which had for some reason been sprayed gold. He put it into the computer. He was greeted with his own diary and recollection struck across his face. He smirked as he read the first encounter with Captain Holly Short, the LEPrecon officer whom he had kidnapped for a large amount of fairy gold. Next he read about the rescue of his father and the goblin rebellion underground in which both himself and Butler had assisted. Then came his creation of the C Cube, how it nearly killed Butler and revealed the Lower Elements. Once he had finished reading he sat back on his chair and picked up the contact lens, the lens he had used when 'caught' by Jon Spiro. As Butler entered the room after his usual rounds Artemis called him over. "Read this Butler, tell me what you think." As Butler read the same recollection struck across his face. "What does this mean Artemis?" "It means I'm cleverer then the LEP. It means that Diggums is back, and right where I want him. It means gold Butler, and lots of it."  
  
A/N I know this is a short chapter, the next will be longer. Please R&R and tell me if I should continue. 


	2. A Meeting with Mulch

Disclaimer - I don't own anything. Artemis Fowl and co belong to Eion Colfer.  
  
Chapter 2 ~ A meeting with Mulch.  
  
Fowl Manor  
  
Juliet had read the disc and she was half looking forward to seeing Mulch Diggums again, though she would never admit it. Juliet and Mulch had had to work together to save Artemis and the C Cube. She paced the hall two days later waiting for him to arrive. Butler smiled at her. "If I didn't know better, Juliet, I'd say that you were looking forward to seeing Diggums again."  
  
She scowled at him. "As if!" and stalked angrily up to her room. Artemis was sitting in the study, his father was due back in three days and he was anxious to settle with Mulch before then.  
  
Mulch was an hour later then he said, but Artemis had not expected him to be punctual. He was shown into the study and sat down without waiting to be asked. "Well, well, Fowl."  
  
"Diggums. So you got out."  
  
He nodded. "Root was angry, so was Short, but there was no evidence. They can't make a case on no evidence."  
  
"Are you sire you're not being watched?"  
  
"Nope, Root's not allowed, I'm innocent that's the end of it."  
  
"Not if I know Root."  
  
"Well, he's got more important things to be doing."  
  
"Like what?" Artemis asked suspiciously.  
  
"Doesn't concern you, Fowl. Lets keep our thoughts above ground."  
  
Artemis nodded, there was no point in arguing with Mulch, he would find out more if he did it discreetly.  
  
"If I didn't know better, Diggums, I'd say you were scared of Commander Root."  
  
Mulch glared at the fourteen-year-old. "Scared of Root?" he sneered. "Julius is a walkover, why, he cant even keep." he broke off.  
  
"Can't?" Artemis prompted.  
  
"Its not important, I want nothing to do below ground anymore, the future is here. So if I know you, you've got a plan."  
  
Artemis nodded, but remained silent, the meeting was not going as planned. Butler stood in the corner with his sig saucer, not that he would need it, and watched Mulch intently. He was shifting uncomfortably, Artemis had already noticed. There was something Mulch was keeping secret.  
  
"Well?" Mulch's turn to prompt.  
  
Artemis still remained silent. Butler shifted slightly.  
  
"What about the C Cube?" Mulch barked suddenly, it was something, which had been bothering him for a long time. "What about it?"  
  
"Are you planning to make another one?"  
  
Artemis stared straight at Mulch. "Why?"  
  
"Because the people are monitoring the house, Foaly has a computer which searches for Fairy technology."  
  
"I wasn't planning to, I have no need for it."  
  
Mulch nodded. "Very well. Where do we begin?"  
  
"I am finalising a few plans. Where are you staying?"  
  
"A hotel, The Bodkin, its not far from here."  
  
"Stay there until you hear from me."  
  
Mulch nodded and got up. "Remember no fairy technology; it will be traced right back to you."  
  
Artemis nodded as Mulch left the room and Butler followed to let him out.  
  
Juliet emerged from her room, she was disappointed to find Mulch gone, but shrugged it aside. Butler sat down in front of Artemis.  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
Artemis looked up, broken from his chain of thought. "Nothing yet, its good enough to have my memory back. I'm just wondering what is going on in the Lower Elements, what Mulch refused to tell me."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
LEPrecon building, Root's office.  
  
"Escaped, escaped from Howler's Peak." Root spat across the table at Captain Holly Short. She knew better then to say anything when Root was in this mood.  
  
"First that criminal Diggums gets off and now this." Root got up and began to pace the room. "Opal Koboi, vanished, vanished in the middle of the night, vanished without a trace. The person who almost succeeded in over taking the LEP." Root was rambling now. Holly was thinking of an excuse to escape.  
  
"Have the whole of the Lower Elements been searched?"  
  
Root nodded gruffly. "Of course they have, from top to bottom, three times, no sign of the little imp."  
  
"Then that means she has gone to the surface, how we control all the shuttle ports?"  
  
"An insider has helped her, she could not have escaped on her own. And what's more it must be someone from the LEP."  
  
Holly was shocked; one of her fellow officers had helped the master criminal escape from the notorious Goblin Prison.  
  
"I don't know what she is planning, but we must find out, I dare say she will attempt some sort of revenge on the LEP. Captain Short, I want you to go to the surface, find Koboi and bring her back at all costs."  
  
A/N what do you think? Should I continue? Please R&R. 


	3. Tammy

Disclaimer ~ I don't own AF.  
  
becca: thanks for your nice reviews!!!! This chapter is for you!!  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Tammy  
  
Cross Trees (Carleton Home) Tammy Carlton was a tall, slender girl with striking looks. She had dark brown hair, almost black and violet eyes. As the only Carlton child she stood to inherit millions, but her father was a gambler, and it wouldn't be long until all the Carlton fortune would disappear. Tammy, too, liked to gamble, it was like a mad passion with her, she would bet on almost anything, but unlike her father she won very often, about 9 out of 10 times. At the moment Tammy was conducting a deal with a contact in America, Mike Towers.  
  
Mike and Tammy were working together to bankrupt a rival company. Mike had the muscle, the hired muscle, to destroy the company, and Tammy had the brains.  
  
As Tammy was only fifteen years old, it would have been easy for anyone to take advantage of her, especially since her bodyguard was out of action.  
  
She opened her email account; plenty of emails but not the one she wanted. Mike Towers was supposed to email her, he was clearly up to something. She scowled as she rang him from her mobile, the call was blocked. Mike Towers was definitely up to something.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Fowl Manor  
  
Angline Fowl paced the study; she continually looked at the clock on the mantle piece with despair. Artemis watched her with concern.  
  
"He's not back Arty, he promised me he'd be back two days ago. His mobile is switched off and I cant contact him." she said to her son.  
  
Artemis didn't reply, he sat in silent meditation.  
  
"What do you think has happened Artemis?"  
  
Artemis shrugged, barely listening. His father had gone to America to settle with an old contact, Artemis knew some of his father's old contacts. They were not exactly honest, trustworthy people. Angeline Fowl continued to pace the room, suddenly the phone rang and she ran out to answer it.  
  
Butler came up behind Artemis.  
  
"What do you think has happened, Artemis?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, Butler, but I'm going to find out. He went to see a man called Mike Towers. I'll see what I can find out about him." as Artemis said that he turned to face the computer.  
  
Butler watched as his charge began to search for the contact.  
  
"Found him."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I think it would be worth while to pay a little trip to Tamarisk Carlton." Artemis said as he scrolled down the screen.  
  
Butler nodded, but knew better then to ask.  
  
A/N sorry for the short chapter, its just I am trying to leave it in good places. Anyway please R&R. thanks. 


	4. A New Partnership

Disclaimer ~ really getting tired of this now.I don't own Artemis Fowl..  
  
Chapter 4 ~ A new partnership.  
  
Cross Trees, Carlton Manor As the Bentley pulled into the extensive, well kept drive, Artemis gazed up at the large house. It was nothing compared to Fowl Manor, but was impressive all the same. He walked up to the doors with Butler behind him, ready for trouble. Artemis knocked on the doors, stepped back and waited. It seemed ages before they were opened, to Artemis' surprise by a fifteen-year-old girl.  
  
She stood in the doorway surveying him with interest and suspicion.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tamarisk Carlton?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Artemis Fowl."  
  
"Come in." she pulled the door open wider so Artemis and Butler could pass through. Artemis went first with Butler close behind, she led them to a large and well-furnished sitting room. They all sat down.  
  
"Yes?" she asked again, impatiently.  
  
"I believe you know a man called Mike Towers."  
  
Her face turned to one of anger. "We had a deal together..."  
  
"And?" he prompted.  
  
"The swine doubled crossed me." She replied. "Why?"  
  
"Some business concerning him needs to be sorted out."  
  
She nodded but did not say anything else, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"What do you know about him?"  
  
"He runs a technology company, making computers, the most advanced apparently. There was a rival company, which threatened my father's empire and Towers alike. We joined forces, only he double-crossed me. What do you want with him?"  
  
"My father disappeared well trying to settle an old account with him. I need to find out as much as possible."  
  
"Well maybe we should join forces, I take it you have already checked my file, found my father to be in hospital and my bodyguard out of action..."  
  
Artemis nodded a slight grin on his pale face. "What would you get out of it?"  
  
"My money back and a chance to get even."  
  
"How do I know I can trust?"  
  
"I could ask the same question, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."  
  
Artemis nodded. "Very well then." And they shook hands.  
  
Butler drove Artemis home in silence, not asking the burning question, in the end Artemis answered it for him.  
  
"I think we shall have to let our new contact knew about the people, how else would I explain Mulch?"  
  
"Are you sure Artemis? I mean that could put the people in danger."  
  
"I doubt it, I don't know why but I trust Miss Carlton, she has her head screwed on. I don't think she is the sort of person to mess around in the lower elements."  
  
"Well, if you're sure Artemis."  
  
Artemis nodded. "Positive."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Shuttle Port.  
  
Captain Holly Short emerged from under the ground and put her feet firmly on mud man soil. She took note of her surroundings, abandoned of course, no one in sight. So this is America she thought. It's times like these when you need Artemis Fowl. She put on her shield, full power, as she entered the business district, which was brimming with life. The hunt had started for Opal Koboi, she had been traced here, but no further it was possible that she had left, but somehow Holly got the feeling that Opal was still in the city.  
  
And it was there in that city, when she was buzzing around looking for the escaped convict that she bumped into Artemis Fowl.  
  
A/N hmmmmm...so what do you think? I really need reviews to keep going. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks. 


	5. Helping Holly

Disclaimer - I don't own Arty!!!  
  
Thanks for all the nice reviews (  
  
Snake-eyes1013 Lucinda Mooyman becca  
  
Thanks so heres the next chapter.this has got a bit more Holly in.  
  
Chapter five ~ Helping Holly  
  
Tamarisk was shocked to learn of the people, she was almost unwilling to believe it until Artemis showed her the Iris-cam. She marvelled over the advanced technology.  
  
"Are you on good terms with the people?" she asked as they sat in Fowl study.  
  
He grinned slightly. "I kidnapped a LEP officer, held her to ransom for a large amount of fairy gold. I then put them in jeopardy by creating a super computer with stolen fairy technology, in which they had to assist me to get it back. When we parted I was mind wiped, I managed to get my memory back from a dwarf called Mulch Diggums."  
  
Artemis had already contacted Mulch and told him of the trip to America, Mulch had reluctantly agreed. He also told him about Tamarisk Carleton who was to accompany them. Butler stood in the corner watching the surveillance cameras.  
  
There was still one problem, which Artemis had not sorted out, and that was his mother. How could tell Angeline Fowl that he was going to America to save his father with a fifteen year old girl out for revenge, and a greedy dwarf?  
  
Angeline was up in her room; she refused to see anyone but Juliet and Artemis. She wouldn't come out and it was just as it had been before Holly had granted his wish.  
  
Tamarisk had no problem on that count. Her father was in hospital and in all likeliness would not leave there alive, her bodyguard was out of action; she was alone in the house.  
  
Artemis left Tamarisk with Butler and went up to his mother's room. He knocked and entered.  
  
"Arty?" she said as he approached her bed and sat down.  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Oh Arty, has your father returned?"  
  
Artemis shook his head. "But I received a call from him, he wants Butler and I to join him in America, just for a short time."  
  
She was shocked. "He rang? Rang when? I need to speak to him."  
  
"He didn't have a lot of time. So can I go?"  
  
Angeline Fowl nodded. "You must take Butler with you."  
  
Artemis nodded and left the room, he went downstairs when Tamarisk was waiting for him.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
America  
  
"Tell me about Mike Towers."  
  
"He is a ruthless man, will do anything for money, and I mean anything. He was out to put a rival company out of business, in the end he doubled crossed me and ran away with over half a million."  
  
"Weaknesses?"  
  
"Not that I know off, he never revealed one to me anyway. But he will do anything for power, power is irresistible to him, if you can call that a weakness." She said as they approached the front desk. "Anything we can use to our advantage." He replied as he rang the bell for assistance.  
  
They went up to their rooms. Butler in between the other two, as protector.  
  
It was later that evening when Tamarisk took them to see the offices of Mike Towers. Artemis' keen eyes spotted the blurry vision. A fairy. He gasped and stopped in his tracks. Likewise Captain Holly Short hovered down to the ground.  
  
"Show yourself fairy." Artemis said making Butler and Tamarisk stop and turn round. Holly fizzled into vision, and stared shocked at Artemis.  
  
"Artemis?" she asked.  
  
He grinned in surprise. "Captain."  
  
"You escaped the memory wipe?"  
  
He nodded. "Evidently."  
  
"Well now that you're here you can help..."  
  
A/N I am not sure about this chapter, anyway please tell me what you think. 


	6. Deal and Revenge

Disclaimer - I don't own Artemis Fowl and co...Eion Colfer does...  
  
A/N thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Deal...and revenge.  
  
Holly, Artemis, Butler and Tamarisk were seated in Artemis' hotel suite, Mulch stood.  
  
"So the people need my help." Artemis said relishing his words.  
  
Holly scowled. "Unofficially of course. But first things first how did you escape the memory wipe?"  
  
"I didn't, your little plan work for a time, I forgot all about the people. Then Mulch awoke my memory with a gold disc."  
  
Holly's scowl grew. "More Mud Man magic, I suppose." She grumbled.  
  
Artemis grinned. "I'd prefer not to say."  
  
She laughed. "It is clear that Mulch returned your memory. It was you I suppose who wiped his criminal record off our file?"  
  
Artemis attempted to look offended.  
  
"How?"  
  
"How?" he asked, politely.  
  
"How did you do it, Fowl?" she demanded.  
  
"I used my cube."  
  
She turned away and scowled instead at Mulch.  
  
"So?" he prompted.  
  
"Who is she?" Holly asked, suddenly.  
  
"Tamarisk and I are working together, our target is a man called Mike Towers."  
  
"Well, Opal Koboi has escaped from the Lower Elements. She failed to take over the people...but mud men are an easier race..."  
  
"Opal Koboi?" Tamarisk exclaimed. "Why Mike mentioned an Opal K, she was the go between, she helped with all his business transactions..."  
  
Holly stared at Tamarisk. "This Mike Towers, who is he?"  
  
"Powerful, ruthless, no morals..."  
  
"Sounds the perfect match for Koboi." Holly remarked bitterly.  
  
Artemis nodded. "Its beginning to make sense, I heard over the internet that Towers was slow, not clever, it is clear now that Koboi is managing his business for him. she managed to disarm the entire LEP and almost took over the Lower Elements."  
  
"Almost." Holly reminded him.  
  
"Thanks to us."  
  
"Why don't we work together Fowl? You get your father back, Tamarisk gets her money and I get my convict."  
  
"I'm not sure I trust you."  
  
"Likewise Artemis, but it's the only way. By the way how did you get the gold disc past Foaly?"  
  
"My little secret. If I help you..."  
  
"We'll help each other." Holly corrected, quickly.  
  
"Very well then, when we help each other, you must let me keep my memory."  
  
"Then you must never pose a threat to the people." She said unhappily.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Its all very well going against a normal human, but Koboi is a fairy, a strong fairy she has magic."  
  
Butler reminded them.  
  
"And so do I." Holly said grimly.  
  
"And we've got Mulch. We have got you, haven't we?" Artemis asked, turning to face the dwarf.  
  
Mulch considered for a moment. "What's in it for me?"  
  
"A steady partnership when this is over."  
  
"Fifty, fifty?"  
  
"Fifty, fifty."  
  
"Deal."  
  
They shook hands and the deal was fixed.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Towers' Tower.  
  
Mike Towers sat at his polished desk, shuffling a few papers round, trying to look important. Opal surveyed him with a sceptical eye.  
  
"I don't like getting involved with the Fowls, I remember him from last time, ruthless..."  
  
"Coward! With Fowl senior gone, we have only to deal with the kid...I can deal with him."  
  
Mike frowned. "What do you mean with Fowl Senior gone?"  
  
"Well, you can't leave him alive...you weren't thinking...if you leave Fowl alive your as good as dead."  
  
Opal told him, glancing down at her hands and letting her words sink into his brain.  
  
"I don't want to start a feud with the Fowls..."  
  
"You already have."  
  
"Your using this opportunity for revenge, revenge because Fowl beat you last time." He spat.  
  
She shrugged. "So what if I am?"  
  
He shuffled more papers round, uncomfortably.  
  
"Just think of the money, think of the money you will make when Fowl has his little 'accident'."  
  
"The money would pass to his son."  
  
"And where is his son at this moment in time?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Here, you fool, here in America, right under our noses. I have already dispatched Lars, he will make an easy match of Fowl. I have told him to bring the boy here, unharmed if possible."  
  
"Lars?"  
  
"A very trusted man, a trained assassin..."  
  
A/N oh a cliffy, yay! Anyway please tell me what you think...is it a yes or a no? sorry about the name Lars, very typical I know. 


	7. Partnership?

Disclaimer - I don't own anything...part from Tamarisk, she's mine...and Mike Towers...  
  
A/N thanks for all the nice reviews  
  
Chapter seven - Partnership?  
  
Artemis was asleep when Lars arrived outside the hotel. He forced open the door and looked at the book to find Fowl's room. He crept up the stairs and onto the first landing, tracing the gold numbers on the doors, in the darkness.  
  
He found the room he was looking for and carefully pulled open the door, to his surprise finding it open. He managed a smile, he didn't know what the boss was worried about, a fourteen-year boy would prove no problem to Lars. There was a bundle in the bed breathing softly. He crept up and put his large, unwashed hand over the mouth of the sleeping figure.  
  
Tamarisk jumped up and attempted to scream Lars almost removed his hand in surprise.  
  
"Who are you?" he barked. He moved his hand so she could talk but pulled out a revolver and pointed it at her head.  
  
"Tam...Tamarisk Carlton."  
  
"Where is Artemis Fowl?"  
  
"He is in the next room," she said shaking.  
  
"Call him."  
  
"He won't hear me...it'll wake up half of the hotel..."  
  
"Call him."  
  
Again she shook her head.  
  
Still holding the gun to her head, he pulled her roughly off the bed and dragged her from the room. He opened the next door where Butler was waiting for him. But even Butler hesitated when he saw  
  
Tamarisk on the end of the gun.  
  
"Where's Fowl?" Lars demanded slightly shaken, this was turning out to be harder then expected. Artemis had been awoken by the sound of Tamarisk whimpering in the next room. He picked up the small gun by his bedside and entered Butler's room.  
  
Lars spun round. "Drop the gun or I'll kill the girl."  
  
Artemis had no choice but to drop the gun, as it went to the floor he kicked it, roughly in the direction of Butler, but not so to raise comment.  
  
"You're coming with me?"  
  
"Am I? And where may I ask am I going?"  
  
"There's someone who wants a quiet word with you."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, if this someone is so desperate to meet me, then we shall meet at this hotel." Artemis replied.  
  
Lars laughed; it was not a nice sound.  
  
"Your out numbered, three to one."  
  
Butler stepped forward so gradually that Lars failed to notice, the gun, which had once been pointed at her head, had dropped down to her neck.  
  
He stooped down and picked up the gun, he raised it and prepared to shoot.  
  
"Stop." Artemis said stepping between Butler and Lars. "You will return to your employer, Mike Towers, I believe. Tell him to meet me here at three o'clock tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Lars released Tamarisk and she ran to stand next to Artemis.  
  
Lars nodded and left the room with a grunt.  
  
Artemis turned and smiled at the other two.  
  
"All went according to plan."  
  
"Was me nearly getting shot according to plan?" Tamarisk asked sullenly.  
  
"He wouldn't have shot you, it is my thought that he was instructed not to harm anyone, if possible."  
  
"Artemis!" Tamarisk said as she turned and left the room.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Hotel, three o'clock.  
  
Mike Towers was precisely on time, he entered the hotel where Butler was waiting for him, he was then conducted to a private sitting room. Tamarisk sat next to Artemis, apprehensive at meeting the man she had vowed revenge against. Holly was invisible behind the couch to ensure nothing got out of control, whilst Mulch was using the opportunity to scout Tower's Tower.  
  
"Master Fowl." Artemis and Mike shook hands.  
  
Mike was a thirty three year old man, he was tall with brown hair and eyes, pretty average really apart from the sadistic, greedy look in his eyes and his long cruel mouth. He sneered as he said 'Fowl'. Artemis nodded in recognition.  
  
"And Miss Carleton, what are you doing here?" this time Mike was taken aback, what was his old business partner doing with Fowl?  
  
"I want my money back that's all." She replied, hiding the sinking feeling in her stomach. Mike sneered again and turned to face Artemis, ignoring Tamarisk from then on.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me?" Artemis said.  
  
Mike nodded, taking his time. "I did. Your father and I had an old trusting partnership, a lot of money was made from it. I was wondering if you wished to continue the partnership."  
  
"What about my father?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well where is he? He came to America to settle things with you."  
  
"I have not spoken to your father for years, before he disappeared and was thought dead actually."  
  
Butler stood near the door watching with menacing eyes.  
  
"Don't lie to me. I cannot join such a partnership where I cannot trust the other member. Just tell me the truth about my father."  
  
"I have not spoken to him..."  
  
"He came here to collect the money, which was rightfully his, maybe you refused..."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Mike demanded with a hard face, a sneering face. "There is no need to bring him into this. I received a letter telling me he wished to leave the partnership, I need someone to take his place, who better then his own son."  
  
"My father was to settle with you in person."  
  
Mike ignored the statement. "So?"  
  
"What does the partnership involve?"  
  
"I am a smuggler Fowl, I bring illegal goods into the country, your father once helped me before he went legit. You have quite a reputation."  
  
"And my share?"  
  
"You put half in and you get half out."  
  
"Sounds fair, what's the catch?"  
  
"No catch."  
  
"My father was settling with you, how much money did you owe him."  
  
"Nothing, he was trying to get more out of me, but we had already settled before he disappeared."  
  
"Very well, I will think about it."  
  
Mike Towers stood up. "Well don't think too long."  
  
Butler watched at the door as Mike Towers left the hotel.  
  
"You're not thinking of joining him, Artemis?"  
  
Artemis managed a grin. "No, Butler. I laid a trap for him and he fell for it. For a start he owed my father at least three million, but my father wouldn't have even considered settling a deal this big before his kidnap. It was only the kidnap which made him go legit, he would have been foolish to throw such a deal away."  
  
Tamarisk smiled in silent wonder. "Artemis?"  
  
"You pick up a few tricks when dealing in the business world Tamarisk."  
  
Holly made herself visible. "That's all very well but what do we do now?"  
  
"We need to find out why he wants me to join him, and what part Opal Koboi plays. We will know more when Mulch returns."  
  
A/N A bit longer this time, tell me what you think and any suggestions for improvement. 


	8. New Technology

Disclaimer ~ okay...I am tired of saying this now...I don't own Artemis Fowl and co...they belong to Eion Colfer and I am just borrowing them for my story.  
  
A/N this chappie has some more technology in it and Foaly as well thanks to a suggestion from All Hail Chaos. Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Chapter eight ~ New Technology.  
  
Mulch reported back to Artemis, it was not good news. Tower's Tower was exactly that. A solid Tower, impenetrable, there were few ways to get in and even less to get out. Such an occasion called for a plan, a good plan, a plan, which would not fail. And for this plan the group turned to Artemis. Artemis wanted to see the building for himself, but this was out of the question, he would have to go on the report given by Mulch.  
  
"The only way I see us pulling this off is a swap." Artemis said suddenly. They all looked up, expectantly. It was just over a day since Mulch had returned with the information. Holly's patience was wearing out, and a shred of doubt as to Fowl's ability had entered her mind. Could this fourteen year old really pull it off?  
  
"A swap?" Tamarisk asked.  
  
"I know exactly what Towers is after. My father had a big deal with him a few years ago. After his death the money goes to me, and then to Towers. The idea being of course that I carry on the partnership. And we're talking big money here. Towers doesn't want a ransom, he gains too much by my father's death, well my death really." "So?" Holly barked. "Unlike last time, they have fairy power, so anything we have, Koboi will already know about." "I don't think so. What Fowl? You think we tell our convicts about our new found technology?"  
  
"She has outsmarted the LEP before." Artemis reminded her.  
  
"This time we have Foaly, he's been working on something for a few months now. You know it's a pity we don't have the C Cube."  
  
Artemis smirked. "Well now you mention it." he broke off.  
  
Mulch turned angrily. "Hey, kid you told me."  
  
"I told you that I hadn't made another C Cube, which I haven't. What I have made is an improved version, faster technology; it works only for me. The security advice is excellent, far better then an eternity code. I've also included a self distruct mechanism." Out of his pocket he pulled a tiny cube with rounded corners resembling a dice. As he held it in his hand it grew roughly to the size of the C Cube.  
  
Tamarisk watched amazed. "How does that work?" she exclaimed.  
  
Artemis smiled.  
  
"So what, Fowl? You've got a new toy, it doesn't help with our present situation!" Holly said angrily. "Anyway its not as though you've made it yourself, every scrap is stolen fairy technology."  
  
Fowl grinned. "Doesn't help our present situation? Well let me explain. My new cube has a tracker system, I can trace any living person, or fairy on this planet." He said impressively.  
  
"What are you waiting for then?" Holly said huffily.  
  
"An apology." He replied.  
  
She scowled. "You'll be waiting a jolly long time."  
  
Artemis ignored her and turned to his cube. After two minutes he looked up.  
  
Tamarisk was staring at him. "You're not doing anything." she muttered.  
  
He grinned. "It's thought operated, at the moment I'm hacking into Tower's Towers. Captain, can you get in touch with Foaly? I want everything he has on Tower's."  
  
"Can't your cube do that?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I meant everything about him in connection with the people. I have a feeling he's done deals with the fairies before, I mean to be dealing with Opal Koboi. Why would she go to him? There must be a reason. But if you want I'll hack in to Foaly's computer and find out that way, I just thought I'd ask first."  
  
She grabbed her helmet and put it on, flicking the microphone switch with a direct link to Foaly.  
  
"Talk to me." Came Foaly's voice.  
  
"Foaly, its me."  
  
"That's so helpful, Captain Short. So what do you want?"  
  
"Everything you have on Mike Towers."  
  
"I have already told you everything."  
  
"In connection with the people."  
  
"He has no connection with the people, I would have spotted such a link straight away."  
  
"Are you sure you haven't overlooked anything?" she asked as she shook her head at Fowl.  
  
"Well I don't suppose even Towers would be stupid enough to use his own name. Okay ask for any incidents over the past through years."  
  
"Did you hear that Foaly?"  
  
"Sure did." Said the centaur as he began tapping away at his computer.  
  
"Right seventy two separate incidents."  
  
"Can you narrow it down a bit? We haven't got long Foaly."  
  
"It would have involved fairy gold." Artemis said as he successfully hacked in to the Towers mainframe computer.  
  
"That narrows it down sixty nine, maybe a bit more information." He said.  
  
Holly looked at Artemis but he was emerged in the cube.  
  
Tamarisk got up. "He's a he."  
  
"Fifty five separate incidents."  
  
"He probably had LEP weaponry."  
  
"Okay that's narrowed it down a lot considering that is right of course."  
  
"How many?" Holly asked.  
  
"Five."  
  
"Read them out I might spot something that sounds familiar." Tamarisk said.  
  
"Roger Blanche, Douglas Denamby, Ekim Srewot, Hirip Gosh."  
  
"No wait, Ekim Srewot. That's him. Simple, Mike Towers spelt backwards." Tamarisk said.  
  
"Well, Captain, I'm sending you all the files I have on, Ekim Srewot." As he spoke there was a whirring noise as the information was saved on the helmet's computer chip.  
  
"Thanks Foaly."  
  
"Tell me how it goes. Julius says if you need his help."  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"Well no, not in those words exactly, anyway over and out."  
  
Holly took off her helmet and enlarged the screen to read the material Foaly had sent her.  
  
"Artemis, you better come here." She said as she began to read.  
  
Artemis put down the cube and it shrunk to the size of a dice again.  
  
Ekim Srewot, USA. Managed to steal over fifty million pounds worth of Fairy Gold. Killed four LEP agents. Traced to the USA no further. Possible inside help. Involved with Goblin riots.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"It doesn't sound like Mike at all. I mean I know he appears tough, but he hates killing, goblins? I don't think so."  
  
"Inside help." Holly said shortly. (A/N excuse the pun!)  
  
"Koboi." Butler muttered.  
  
Suddenly the cube began to flash. Artemis picked it up of the table with a smile.  
  
"Bingo."  
  
A/N I know that nothing really happens in this chapter it sorta introduces the Dice. Anyway please R&R. 


	9. Hiram Tussock

Disclaimer - I don't own AF.  
  
Chapter nine ~ Hiram Tussock.  
  
The cube grew in Artemis's smooth pale hand. He watched it with increasing satisfaction.  
  
"Has it worked?"  
  
Artemis nodded. "Straight into Tower's computer. All his documents, deals and emails.everything."  
  
"And that helps how?" Holly asked.  
  
Butler walked to the window and checked the area.  
  
"Wake up Holly. We need to get in touch with someone who has first hand knowledge of Tower's Tower. We need one of his old business partners, that's where the emails and documents comes in."  
  
Butler grinned as he stared out of the window. "We've pulled this off before, with a little incentive people talk easily."  
  
Artemis nodded. "Exactly, I have the right person." He began to scan the files on the cube. Tamarisk stood watching him in amazement. " Find one. Butler what do you think?" although Artemis was very clever, this was Butler's expertise and his advice was priceless. Butler took the cube up in his hands and read the screen. It was a collection of emails between Mike Towers and Hiram Tussock.  
  
To: Hiram Tussock  
  
From: Mike Towers  
  
Subject: A deal you can't refuse.  
  
Message: I got your email address from a trustworthy contact, I have a job for you, and I hear you're the man to see. I need a good driver, one not afraid to take a risk. I cannot promise the job will be on the right side of the law, but nothing too heavy. If you are interested, I think we should meet in person, discuss details and terms. Mike Towers.  
  
To: Mike Towers  
  
From: Hiram Tussock  
  
Subject: re. A deal you can't refuse.  
  
Message: your email has interested me greatly. I agree we should meet and discuss terms, I am sure we can come to an arrangement agreeable to us both. Tussock.  
  
To: Hiram Tussock  
  
From: Mike Towers  
  
Subject: Summary  
  
Message: this is a summary of the terms we agreed to at today's meeting. You drive two of my men to Bank Square; they are going to collect some money from a dealer there. Be ready to drive when they come out. Drop them of at Sara's flat and trash the car. Your pay £10,000.  
  
To: Mike Towers  
  
From: Hiram Tussock  
  
Subject: Money  
  
Message: I have done the job, your men were dropped off safely and all went without a hitch. Where is my money? I want all £10,000 of it in used bank notes; I assure you I will be counting it. Tussock.  
  
To: Hiram Tussock  
  
From: Mike Towers  
  
Subject: re. Money  
  
Message: You were followed, you failed. No pay. I think that concludes our business.  
  
To: Mike Towers  
  
From: Hiram Tussock  
  
Subject: re.re.money  
  
Message: don't mess with me Towers. You owe me £10,000. And what you said at the beginning, nothing heavy? Huh? That was the Mafia. You're not too popular with the Mafia. Now whether I was tailed or not, I did what you asked. Don't mess with me Towers, you won't live to regret it, you wont live at all.  
  
Butler passed the cube back to Artemis who then passed it to Holly and Tamarisk.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"He'd be really stupid to leave this lying around, he should have deleted it." Tamarisk said mystified.  
  
"He couldn't, he needed to keep a record of the transactions, and this was the easiest way. It wasn't easy to get into, once on the computer, each separate email has it's own password."  
  
Tamarisk nodded. "I suppose so, but surely the possibility of someone hacking in."  
  
"No one could have hacked in, or should I say no human. It was protected with fairy technology, but as it happened it was also being hacked by fairy technology." Artemis explained as the cube folded back to dice size, slipping it into his pocket.  
  
"So where will we find this Hiram Tussock?" Tamarisk asked.  
  
"Simple, we'll put the word around that we're looking for a driver, a top class driver. If that doesn't come up with any results, then we'll have to use his name, but I'd rather him not know that we're looking for him."  
  
"We haven't got long." Butler reminded his charge. "Towers wants you to join him."  
  
"Yes, I am still thinking about that. Maybe being on the inside wouldn't be so bad."  
  
"Er.Artemis as soon as you put your name on that dotted line, well you've signed your life away. Once you've done that all the money goes to Towers on your death."  
  
"It goes to him anyway. But I know what you mean Tam, we need to be quick."  
  
So the word was put out, Artemis made phone calls and sent emails, but it was almost three days later when Hiram Tussock was found, very eager for a job related to the Fowls.  
  
As he walked into the hotel suite he was shocked at the sight of Fowl junior  
  
"I was under the impression I was dealing with Artemis Fowl the first." He said, uncertainly.  
  
Artemis stood up and they shook hands. Hiram Tussock was a heavily built man and gave the idea of power, his name had spread and he was a desired driver. He had connections with the Mafia but kept them short and sweet, staying on the right side.  
  
They sat.  
  
"Mike Towers is attempting to scam me out of a lot of money, money which is rightfully my fathers. I know your history with him, you have been inside his famous Towers, you know his system of security, his routine."  
  
If Hiram Tussock was surprised he managed to hide it. "So what if I do?"  
  
"After him double crossing you I thought you would have been eager for revenge."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Tell my bodyguard everything you know about the Tower, all the ways in all the ways out."  
  
"Ah, there are many ways in, only one way out, if Mike lets you out." he said smirking.  
  
Artemis shrugged it aside. "Any little detail that could help."  
  
"And what do I get out of it?"  
  
"The chance to get your £10,000, a chance to even out the score. Interested?"  
  
Hiram nodded, slowly.  
  
Artemis got up and walked to the window, Butler took his place and soon the two of them were deep in conversation. Artemis watched, a grin growing on his pale face.  
  
Two hours later Hiram rose to leave.  
  
"I'll be in touch." Artemis said.  
  
"Make sure you are." Came the gruff reply.  
  
"So?" Artemis asked once he had left.  
  
"Doesn't look good. Like he said before, plenty of ways, but no ways out. Maximum security, more then Jon Spiro had by far, and don't forgot the addition of fairy technology. The walls can tell if your lying and the guards fill every room armed to the teeth. This isn't going to be easy."  
  
"You forgot, dear Butler we have the best tunnelling dwarf in the whole of the Lower Elements. Exiting shouldn't be that much of a problem, what I am more concerned about is."  
  
But Butler never found out what Artemis was more concerned about, because at that moment Tamarisk tore into the room. Her hair was flying around her shoulders and she was panting for breath.  
  
"You had better come see this."she said, racing back out of the door. Artemis followed, with Butler close behind.  
  
Tamarisk led them out of the hotel and down the road.  
  
"Tamarisk?" Artemis asked impatiently.  
  
She didn't have enough breath to reply and didn't even bother turning around. Eventually they reached the river; it was swarming with police.  
  
"What's happened?" Artemis asked. And then he saw it, the withered body drained from the water. It had been there for over a week, but the features were unmistakable, he was looking at the body of Artemis Fowl senior.  
  
A/N I really like my new character! I know this is really unexpected, a new twist! Anyway tell me What you think.please. 


	10. Grief

Disclaimer - I don't own AF. (Short and sweet!)  
  
Chapter ten - Grief  
  
Artemis stood watching in disbelief, the crowds began to thin and the body was placed in a black bag.  
  
The excitement had ended and people started to leave, but Artemis stood fixated unable to move.  
  
Tamarisk touched his shoulder, in sympathy. Butler approached the police and began questioning them.  
  
He returned and steered his charge away from the scene.  
  
"Come on, Artemis, I think we should return to the hotel." The return was in silence, and as they reached the suite Artemis disappeared to his room.  
  
"Who was that?" Tamarisk asked.  
  
"What's happened?" Holly demanded. "Mulch has gone out tailing Hiram."  
  
"A body was found in the river, it was Artemis Fowl the first."  
  
"What?" Tamarisk exclaimed.  
  
Butler left the two of them talking and went to check on Artemis; he was slumped on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"It was a waste." He spat angrily, as Butler sat down. "A waste last year when we saved him."  
  
"We gave him an extra year."  
  
"There's no point anymore, Butler. I came here to save his life, I failed. What am I going to tell mother?" Artemis faltered as he thought of his mother's stricken face. last time Fowl senior had disappeared she had retreated to her bedroom and refused to eat.  
  
"he was playing a dangerous game, he knew that and was willing to take the risks."  
  
"We might as well return back to Ireland." Artemis said, lost.  
  
Butler jumped off the bed in surprise. "Return to Ireland, never. I will not rest until I have avenged your father. Towers owes you a lot of money, millions, doesn't that bother you? Artemis you are in great danger, once your dead nothing stands between Mike Towers and a large fortune. You should return to Ireland, but I, I am staying here."  
  
Artemis nodded, glumly. "But Butler.there is no point, we came here to save my father. It's over, Tower's has won."  
  
"I have never seen a Fowl admit defeat, your father would have carried on fighting, and so should we, for his sake. But maybe it would be best if you returned home." And with that Butler got up and left the room. He returned ten minutes later with a drink for his charge.  
  
"You're right Butler, Towers has gone too far this time, he's going to see Fowl revenge and wish he'd never been born. I'm staying right here, I won't put my mother in danger as well. All we need is a plan of action, with the help of Hiram Tussock, I'll avenge my father and get the money which is rightfully mine."  
  
Butler nodded, he was softened as he saw tears of anger brimming in his charges eyes.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you alone for a bit." He said heading towards the door.  
  
Artemis spent three hours mulling over the twist in events. The original plan had been to get his father back and the money they were owed, it had turned from a rescue mission, into one of revenge.  
  
A/N I know this is very short!! Its symbolic of how Artemis is feeling.it's also because I have a history essay to do!! Anyway please R&R! 


	11. A New Plan

Disclaimer ~ what again??? I DON'T OWN ARTEMIS FOWL!!  
  
Chapter eleven ~ A New Plan  
  
Artemis had never been a person to mope, since the discovery of his father's body he had hacked into the autopsy report on the government files. His father had been shot twice and then thrown into the river. The one thing that still bothered him was how to break the news to his mother, Angeline adored her husband. But he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.  
  
Now the mission had taken on a new role, a new perspective, no longer was time essential, he could take his time, plan things properly, and this made him feel slightly better.  
  
Mulch was impatient and usually went out during the day and refused to say where he'd been, Holly suspected him of stealing but couldn't prove her accusations.  
  
Tamarisk stepped into the background and observed the genius Fowl as he sat, thinking. Butler hated the time they were wasting and always carried a gun with him, but he did not mention his fears to his charge. Instead he told Holly.  
  
"I think Artemis is wasting a lot of time, we need to strike quickly."  
  
Holly nodded. "He's lost, the death of his father had shook him."  
  
"The murder of his father, you mean." Tamarisk said quietly.  
  
"Well, anyway, I sent Mulch off today to speak to Hiram Tussock, he came back with a detailed plan of the interior, but I don't see how Fowl is going to pull this one off. Towers owes over three million to  
  
Fowl, over half a million to Tamarisk and I need my convict."  
  
At that point Artemis emerged. "Once we have got Koboi out of the way, Towers will present no problem."  
  
"What's your plan?" Holly asked.  
  
"I don't think Koboi would happy just controlling Tower's Towers, I think she still has her mind set on the Lower Element and destruction of the LEP. Think what she could achieve if she kidnapped a LEP officer." he said, turning to face Holly.  
  
"I don't like the tone in your voice, Fowl." She said, dangerously.  
  
"No? Once a LEP officer is kidnapped, the whole LEP must get involved, and we could really do with some help."  
  
"So Koboi just happens to kidnap me?" Holly demanded.  
  
"No, but the idea will come to her, just as it came to me."  
  
"She doesn't know I'm here."  
  
"She will do."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Because you're coming with me to Tower's Towers when I take up on that offer from Mike."  
  
"You're joining him?" Tamarisk exclaimed.  
  
Artemis shrugged. "Remember the Trojan Horse, it's easier to bring things down from the inside."  
  
"Not to mention, far more dangerous." Tamarisk replied.  
  
"I'll have Butler."  
  
"Against a fortress full of armed guards, a powerful fairy with nothing to lose and a ruthless power hungry man, there is not a hope in hell!" Tamarisk told him.  
  
"There has to be a chance, Tamarisk."  
  
"How'd you figure that out, bright spark?" she demanded.  
  
"Because if there wasn't, I'd fail and I've never failed before." He said with such finality that people in the room believed him, against their will. Maybe Artemis really couldn't fail.  
  
A/N sorry about the chapter length again. Please R&R! 


	12. A Change of Ideas

Disclaimer: I don't own AF.  
  
Chapter twelve ~ A change of ideas.  
  
But the next day Tussock arrived at the hotel with news that turned Artemis thinking in a whole new direction. Tamarisk sat down opposite watching as Artemis and Tussock shook hands.  
  
"I heard bout what happened, let me offer my condolences."  
  
Artemis nodded. "Well, Butler said you had something to tell me."  
  
"Yes, when I was here last, you said anything I could remember that would be of use to you." Tussock began.  
  
Artemis nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Towers has a daughter. I drove for her a few times before.before our disagreement. She's sixteen, and he adores her. If you're looking for revenge, well that's how I'd go about it." Tussock told him.  
  
Tamarisk jumped up. "He never mentioned a daughter to me."  
  
"It would be considered a weakness, a way for other people to get to him. Towers keep business and his private life separate, always has." Tussock explained.  
  
Tamarisk nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like him. So what you going to do Artemis?"  
  
"If he truly would do anything for his daughter then the money would be nothing to him, no object." Artemis said slowly, almost to himself.  
  
Tussock nodded. "Well, she's kept under lock and key I can tell you, getting to her wont be easy."  
  
"But you use to drive her?"  
  
"That's right, I don't see how that's gonna help though."  
  
"Who drives her now?"  
  
"Carlson, he use to be a getaway driver, before he went inside for a five years, now he works as chauffeur."  
  
"I am sure Butler could persuade Carlson round to our way of thinking." Artemis said.  
  
"Carlson will not come cheap."  
  
"I do not intend to buy him, not when I can get him for free." Artemis said.  
  
So later that day Butler went off in search of Carlson.  
  
"What exactly are you planning, Artemis?" Holly asked.  
  
Artemis smirked. "Towers will be more compromising when his daughter's life is our hands."  
  
"You're not going to hurt her are you? It's not her fault Artemis, she's innocent." Tamarisk said.  
  
"Not unless he forces me too. But, no, she's safe as long as he compiles to my wishes."  
  
"Well, Artemis, you should be a natural at this, after all you have past experience." Holly said, sarcastically.  
  
"Captain Short, I thought we had forgotten all about then." He said, wistfully.  
  
She gave a hollow laugh. "I have neither forgiven or forgotten, Fowl."  
  
Tamarisk rolled her eyes. "I don't want to sound like the only mature person here, but what are you planning? We can't help if you don't tell us Artemis."  
  
"He gets his daughter back if I get my money, simple as that."  
  
"What about."  
  
"Koboi? We'll deal with her later."  
  
"You're right when you say she wants the Lower Elements, we'll get even with Towers then sort her out. I thought your first idea was pretty good."  
  
Artemis nodded. "Well, we'll cross that when we come to it."  
  
It was mid afternoon when Butler returned, with him was Carlson. A weedy man with a long face and ironed suit. He strolled into the room, almost as though he owned the place, sitting down on the chair with ease.  
  
"This is him, sir. Carlson." Butler said, hitting the man rather hard on the back. Carlson didn't flinch.  
  
"So, you must be Artemis Fowl junior?" he sneered.  
  
"No longer junior, Carlson." Artemis replied.  
  
"Huh?" he said, suddenly taken aback.  
  
"I'm no longer Fowl junior. My father is dead, and you're going to help me."  
  
"Am I?" he sneered again.  
  
Artemis smirked. "Yes, you are. And I can assure you if you don't, it will be I who has the last laugh."  
  
Carlson looked at him, staring intently at the fourteen-year-old.  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"Few fins out, and the one's who do, don't live to tell the tale. It's up to you. I could have you killed right now on the spot, but you may prove useful. You drive for Tower's daughter, I believe."  
  
"What? Emma? Emma Towers? What do you want with her?"  
  
"Answer the question, yes or no." Butler said, menacingly from behind.  
  
"Alright, so what if I do?"  
  
"When will you be seeing her next?"  
  
Carlson shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Let me refresh your memory." Said Butler, pulling out a gun.  
  
Carlson stared at if for a moment before turning to Artemis. "If I help you what do I get out of it."  
  
"The chance to walk away with your life. The feeling of doing a good deed." Artemis shrugged.  
  
"Tonight, I'm seeing her tonight."  
  
"Well, instead of taking her."  
  
"She lives with her mother, I have to pick her up and take her to her father's house."  
  
"Well, instead of that, you'll bring her here."  
  
That day, Artemis and Butler left the hotel to check up on the records of Fowl's death. Tamarisk went in search of a payphone to ring her father, as Artemis forbade her to use the one at the hotel. Mulch took Holly for a second look at Tower's Towers. The apartment was left empty for over two hours. Artemis returned, and changed. He was sitting in the sitting room, when the car horn sounded from below. Butler ran down the stairs and when he got back he was pushing a very scared sixteen-year-old in front of him. Carlson trailed aimlessly behind.  
  
She was thrown down on the couch; she pushed the hair out of her eyes and stared coolly up at Artemis.  
  
"Where am I?" she panted. She turned to Carlson. "I trusted you, scum, my father trusted you. You'll pay for this."  
  
Artemis smirked. "Well actually, it's your father who's paying at the moment. If you co-operate you won't be harmed, that is to say if your father co-operates."  
  
"What do you want? Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Artemis, this is Butler and Tamarisk. My soul aim is revenge."  
  
"Revenge? Against who?"  
  
"Your father, of course."  
  
"What has he done?"  
  
"Never mind." Artemis turned to the driver stood by the door. "What are you still doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for my pay." Carlson said, braver then he felt.  
  
"Then you'll be waiting a jolly long time, now get out."  
  
"No," he said taking a shaky step forward. "I'm not leaving until I get my money, and if I don't get it, I'll go straight to Towers."  
  
"And tell him what exactly, that you kidnapped his daughter? If you won't leave on your own, I am sure Butler could show you the door."  
  
Carlson turned and marched out of the room, he looked back a final time. "You'll regret this Fowl. You'll wish you were never born."  
  
A/N what do you reckon??? 


	13. Emma Towers

Disclaimer – I don't own AF.  
  
A/N thanks to all my reviewers!!!!  
  
Chapter thirteen ~ Emma Towers  
  
The next morning, Emma's mobile started ringing. Artemis picked it up and looked at the screen.  
  
He smirked as he read it out loud. "Dad Mob."  
  
He pressed the speakerphone button.  
  
"I bet you're wondering where Emma is."  
  
"Dad…" she shouted, before Butler clasped his hand tightly around her mouth. She struggled against him but it was no use.  
  
"Emma? Emma! You're a dead man Fowl. Where the hell is my daughter?"  
  
"Temper, temper, Towers. Where's my money?"  
  
"You'll get your money, Fowl, but you'll never live to enjoy it."  
  
"What about my father?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, surely someone should pay for his murder."  
  
"I never touched your father, Fowl."  
  
"Course not, you would never do such a thing yourself. Instead you sent one of your mindless assassins to finish him off. Look here's the deal. I want the money you owe me, £10,000 you owe Tussock, and the half a million you owe Tamarisk. We'll call it a total of four million for cash, shall we?"  
  
"You have got to be joking…"  
  
"I have your daughter's life in my hands. You better believe I'm not joking. How long will it take for you to get the money?"  
  
There was a pause as Tower's considered his next move. "A week."  
  
"A week? I am sure we can do better then that. I mean think what could happen to dear little Emma in a week."  
  
"Alright three days."  
  
"That's better. Oh and Towers no messing, one sign of trouble and I'll get my man to finish her off. Understood?"  
  
"Understood." Towers muttered angrily. "Where?"  
  
"I'll be in touch." Artemis put the phone down and turned to smile at the struggling sixteen-year-old.  
  
"You better hope your father pays up."  
  
Butler's hand dropped from her mouth. "As if that would make a difference. I know enough about kidnappings to know when you're lying. You can't afford any witnesses, you can't afford to keep me alive." She said angrily. "Whether he pays or not…you're gonna…you're gonna kill me." She cried.  
  
Artemis shook his head. "Unlike your father, Emma. I am a man of my word, if your father pays, which I have no doubt that he will, then you're free to go."  
  
"And what makes you think I want to go back to him? I hate him, he won't pay. He doesn't care!" she screamed.  
  
Artemis watched her tantrum with mild interest, then whilst Tamarisk tried to calm her down he pulled Butler to his side.  
  
"I need a bomb." He said shortly.  
  
"A bomb?"  
  
"Yes, Butler, a bomb. It's my back up in case things go wrong."  
  
Butler nodded. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
Tower's Towers.  
  
Koboi paced the office in an annoying fashion, while Tower's screamed at his bank manager down the phone. He slammed the phone down so hard that it bounced off again. he picked it up angrily and threw it across the room, in his temper. Koboi had to dive out the way to avoid the flying telephone. She swore at him.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen. You said it would be easy." He said, turning to face her.  
  
she smirked. "It is easy, when you take Fowl the money, you'll get your precious daughter back, and then…well we can hardly leave Fowl alive can we?" she said.  
  
Towers shook his head. "You're right, he'll die for this."  
  
Koboi laughed. "At last you're seeing my side of things, at last. Can you sort out the money?"  
  
"It shouldn't be a problem, but as we have only three days it might prove more difficult."  
  
"Well, you only need to show it to him."  
  
"What do you mean you? I'm not going anywhere near Fowl, no way, someone else can take it."  
  
"If Fowl has half a brain, he'll want you to deliver it personally." She retorted.  
  
Hotel suite.  
  
Emma had calmed down, and was at that moment in time sitting on the couch, staring at the door, guarded by Butler.  
  
Tamarisk was watching her from the corner, with interest.  
  
"So who are you, anyway?" Emma barked suddenly.  
  
Tamarisk stared at her. "Tamarisk."  
  
"Why are you working with Fowl?"  
  
"Because I want my money back, I am also enjoying doing something right for a change."  
  
"You call kidnapping, right?" she scoffed. Emma sensed a weakness in Tamarisk, and she played heavily on it.  
  
"No, I call it justice. And sometimes justice means that innocent people suffer, but it makes the bad one's pay." She replied, moving to the window.  
  
Artemis suddenly strolled into the room.  
  
"I have arranged a time and date. Later on I want you to go and scout the location."  
  
Butler nodded a reply.  
  
Artemis moved over to the centre of the room. "So how is our little captive?"  
  
Emma didn't answer.  
  
"Your father has agreed to pay up."  
  
"And you believe him?"  
  
Artemis smirked. "I am a very trusting person."  
  
"Yeah right. Is that why you're scouting the location?"  
  
"Necessary precaution, I'd be really stupid if I didn't."  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. "You sound like my father."  
  
Artemis made a step towards her.  
  
"Don't insult me like that!" he said to her.  
  
She backed away slightly.  
  
He turned from her to face Butler and they began to talk about the location for the pay off. A tear appeared in Emma's eye, she brushed it away hurriedly and strained her ears to listen to the conversation between her captors. She could clearly see the exist, it wasn't that far, but Butler was closer, and if she tried to escape they might hurt her. she sighed and slouched on the couch.  
  
Tamarisk watched her, uncomfortable. Maybe what they were doing wasn't right, wasn't justified. She looked at Artemis with a worried face, but he didn't even notice.  
  
Tower's Tower  
  
"He mentioned Hiram Tussock."  
  
"Yes I know, the traitor."  
  
"Didn't you scam him out of ten grand?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Well, he's not technically a traitor."  
  
Mike scowled at her. "What is your point anyway? Why bring that up so suddenly? It's just completely random."  
  
"No, no it's not. Just think if Fowl and Tussock are working together, well maybe, maybe it's a way to tempt Fowl out of his hotel."  
  
"I still don't see what you mean."  
  
She rolled her eyes, with annoyance. "Do I have to spell it out for you? think about it Tussock and Fowl, Fowl and Tussock, get my drift?"  
  
Mike thought for a moment or two and then nodded. "I think I know what you mean, and if I do it's a brilliant idea." He smirked. "It's a bloody fabulous idea."  
  
A/N please R&R 


	14. Getting to know Emma

A/N just to say sorry for how my last chapter uploaded!!! Anyone know how to stop it uploading like that?? Thanks!  
  
Chapter fourteen ~ Getting to know Emma.  
  
For the first time in his life Artemis had had enough. All he wanted was to return back to Ireland and forget the name Mike Towers. In fact if it hadn't been for Holly and Butler he would have. But he had promised Short to help her catch her convict, and he couldn't step down with Butler watching. After all Butler had said he would stay even if Artemis went.  
  
But he was tired, his father was dead, they were no closer to the money and they had a spoilt sixteen year old sitting on the couch. The rest of the group were relying on him for the master plan, the way to get out of the mess they were in. but for once Artemis wasn't prepared to make a plan. He was going to sit back and watch how things went, it would probably be a lot easier, and less things could go wrong.  
  
Though he still had his plan B, which Butler had set up for should things get out of hand.  
  
He sighed as he left the bedroom and entered the sitting room.  
  
Emma was sitting huffily in the chair, flicking noisily through the channels on the television. Artemis watched her with interest.  
  
He smirked. "Anything interesting on?" he asked politely.  
  
Tamarisk looked up from the table where she sat reading a fashion magazine. Not that tamarisk was really bothered about how she looked, but she liked scoffing at the outrageous hairstyles. She was at that point showing Holly the latest mud men fashions. Holly was staring at the page, eyes open wide.  
  
Butler was standing by the window watching a taxi as it dropped off a group of holiday makers.  
  
At that moment a scratchy voice came through the intercom system attached to Holly's helmet.  
  
"Short, Short, you there? Short…"  
  
Holly jumped up and pressed the answer button.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Ah, there you are, well, have you caught her yet? Our little convict…"  
  
"Well sir, the thing is…what with one thing…"  
  
"Yes or no, Captain." Root said with warning in his voice.  
  
Emma turned the television off and turned to listen, flinging her blond hair behind her.  
  
"No." Holly sighed.  
  
"Well then Short it is pretty clear that you need some help…"  
  
"I do not need…" she began loudly, but was prevented from finishing due to Artemis flinging his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Sounds good, Commander." He said.  
  
"Yes, well," Root continued with a scowl at the voice of Artemis Fowl, "as I was saying, help yes. I would send another officer to help you Short, but I wouldn't trist them. So I'm coming to America, and  
  
Foaly is on stand by should we need him, which I doubt once I have arrived."  
  
"Really, sir, I do not need any help." Holly insisted breaking free from Artemis.  
  
Artemis elbowed her hard. "What are you saying? I hate to admit it too but we need help!"  
  
"I'll get back to you." Holly said as she turned the intercom system off.  
  
"Well?" Fowl asked, annoyed.  
  
"Look Artemis, yeah help would be great, but if Root helps us, then that's it. it all goes down on file, and I was really hoping to keep this one quiet." She said.  
  
"Maybe its better if we don't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Koboi isn't going to just walk up to us with her hands in the air. Holly we need the LEPs help, you must see that."  
  
"I don't, and it's my choice, and I say no. we can do this alone."  
  
"Or die trying," Artemis muttered.  
  
"You know Fowl if I didn't know any better I'd say you were scared."  
  
He smirked. "No Holly, it's called be realistic, probably a concept you're not familiar with."  
  
Emma was listening intently to the argument going on between the two. "Koboi?" she said suddenly, as she recognised the name.  
  
Both Artemis and Holly turned to face her.  
  
"Oh so now you're ready to listen to me." She smiled.  
  
"You know Koboi?" Artemis asked, in his calm silky voice.  
  
She nodded and turned to face the television set, and once more began flicking through the various channels.  
  
Artemis walked around the couch to face her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well?" she asked innocently.  
  
"What do you know about her?"  
  
"Let me get this straight, you want me to tell you about Koboi, for zilch, you want me to divilge information I swore to keep, for nothing?" she exclaimed.  
  
"What do you want then?"  
  
"Hmm, let me see now, what could I possibly want at this percise moment in time…let me think. Wait I know, I could use a little freedom!" she shouted the last word, and stood up angrily.  
  
Artemis smirked. "I don't think so."  
  
"Fine." She said, collapsing back down.  
  
Artemis shook his head and walked away.  
  
Holly walked up to him. "What are you playing at Fowl? She could tell us some useful information."  
  
"So what do you suggest? I open the door and let her go? Then wait for Towers, with his gun to come after me. Some how Holly I don't think so."  
  
"Bargain with her." she said.  
  
"Tell you what then Holly, lets make a deal. I get the information from Emma, and you accept the LEPs offer of help."  
  
"That's completely different…"  
  
"No it's not and even if it was, that's the deal. Take it or leave it."  
  
"Alright fine." Holly said angrily as she went back to the table to grab her helmet.  
  
She faltered for a second. "Does anyone know where Mulch is?"  
  
Tamarisk shook her head, as she looked hurriedly around the room.  
  
"It's alright, he's on a job for me." Butler said suddenly.  
  
The group looked up shocked. Since when did Butler give orders?  
  
Artemis nodded at Butler and turned to Holly. "I think you have some grovelling to do."  
  
"I don't grovel," she replied, as sweetly as she could.  
  
"So, Emma, apart from freedom what do you want to tell me about Koboi?"  
  
Emma looked up from the telly and smiled. "Hmm, I dunno, really."  
  
Artemis had to hold himself back from hitting. He forced his arms by his sides and scowled.  
  
"How about…"  
  
"No freedom." Artemis reminded her.  
  
She ignored him. "How about a deal?"  
  
"What sort of deal?"  
  
"Listen I'm doing you a favour really, but even if, note the word if, you get the money you're owed, my father wont let you walk away. you'll die for this, I am telling you. unless…"  
  
"Unless…" Artemis prompted.  
  
"Unless he dies."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's you or him. So you get your money, fairy gets Koboi, and I get him, dead."  
  
"And why would you want him dead?"  
  
She laughed. "I don't need someone to rule my life, I can manage it on my own." She said pointedly.  
  
He smirked. "So why don't you leave? Surely you don't need to go to such extremes."  
  
"You think he would let me leave, he's a monster Fowl, and I want him dead. I'll tell you everything,  
  
I'll help, I'll do anything and all I ask is an invitation to his funeral."  
  
"You have to be absolutely sure this is what you want. I mean I cant kill him and then have you saying…"  
  
"I promise it is what I want, what I have always wanted. So do we have a deal?"  
  
Holly looked up from the intercom system, Tamarisk was so shocked her mouth was open, and even Butler had taken his eyes from the window. All eyes were fixed on Artemis.  
  
"He killed my father, and countless others. He deserves to die, and I would willingly kill him, but are you absolutely sure? Killing is one thing you cant undo."  
  
"I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life." She replied, staring into his eyes.  
  
Artemis nodded, seriously. "Very well then, Ms Towers, I think you have yourself a deal."  
  
They reached forwards and shook hands, an unforgettable moment in history.  
  
A/N please R&R 


	15. The Story of Koboi

A/N thanks to BSBbaby506...hopefully now my chapter will upload properly!!   
  
Chapter fifteen - The Story of Koboi   
  
"So, tell me." Artemis said, sitting down opposite Emma.   
  
She nodded. "what do you want to know? You ask a question and I'll answer it as best I can."  
  
"Fine, how did Towers and Koboi get involved with each other?"  
  
"Well, I don't know the whole story, there is just bits I pieced together talking to them. It was two years ago, when Koboi tried to take control of the Lower Elements, as she called it, I didn't know what that was not until Holly explained. I thought it was some company or gang, not a race of people…fairies. So my father suspected the existence of this group, he was always muttering things as he was typing on the computer, stuff I didn't really understand at the time, which all makes sense now. I think he said he saw one during the ritual, I thought this well…it doesn't matter what I thought. But he hacked into their computer…"  
  
"Impossible, no way, the only one who has ever hacked us was Fowl, and he was using fairy technology, there is no way a normal mud man could do, with normal mud man technology." Holly said defensively.  
  
Emma smiled. "My father could hardly be referred to as normal, and as for his technology, it is far more advanced then anything available in the shops, its not just a computer but…"  
  
"Emma, continue about Koboi." Artemis said softly.   
  
She nodded. "Where was I before I was interrupted?" she said pointedly at Holly.   
  
"Towers hacked into the fairy computer…" Tamarisk prompted her.   
  
"Well, the only reason it was possible was because Koboi had temporary control, she had opened up the computers, willingly so that they could be hacked. This was so that one clever human could hack in and she could speak to them. After the first hacked in she closed it up again. he was the fly in her web. Koboi was one of those people who planned ahead, she knew what she was going to think before she thought it. so she planned ahead in case things went wrong with the LEP, she fed my father's mind with tails of the under world. And he, like the mug he is, lapped in every word. Anyway as you know she was caught and put in prison. She had told my father about the shutes and how to help her bust out of prison. I didn't understand what was happening at first, I mean how could she get out of prison? And there was a lot of talk about goblins as well. and even though she had betrayed them, and was planning to kill them she managed to worm them around her little finger. They helped her escape." Emma sighed. "You need to be careful with people like that, a few words from her could convince people to go against their principles to do what she willed them, a few words from her and you'd be lost forever. She's in control, it's not dad any more. That's one of the reasons I despise him, for the weak, twisted man he is."  
  
"She allowed a human to hack our computers? Oh that imp has a lot to answer for, we'll lock her up and throw away the key." Holly said angrily.  
  
Emma scorned. "Didn't work last time, did it? Will you ever learn from your mistakes?"  
  
"I'm not sure I believe you, whether we had control or not, Foaly would have traced a hacker."  
  
"Koboi is cleverer then you give her credit for. Well she would have to be blooming stupid to leave evidence of that calibre just lying round. She erased the very memory of the transaction from both computers. It's a pity she's so bad, she would make a wonderful LEP officer." Emma said snidely.   
  
Holly laughed. "Some how I don't think so, you need more then brains to be a LEP officer, it takes a lot of bravery and…" she began.   
  
But was interrupted as the door banged open and Mulch walked in. "It's all set up." He said more to himself then to any one else. Both Butler and Artemis were immediantly alert.   
  
"Good." Artemis replied, nodding at Butler and returning to look at Emma.   
  
"So how are you going to do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Artemis asked, as he watched Butler and Muclh quietly conversing.   
  
She scowled. "Are you even listening?"  
  
Artemis smirked. "Go on, I'm listening."  
  
"Well you must have a short memory! How are you going to keep your half of the bargain? You going to shoot him, drown him…"  
  
"Not so fast Ms Towers, you havent finished yours yet, there is much more I want to know. Whats your dear father planning?"  
  
She shrugged.   
  
"Liar." Artemis said. "You don't keep your side, and I won't keep mine."   
  
"You know what he is planning. The deal with your father was falling through, he was leaving and taking a good bulk of the fortune with him…"  
  
"Nothing he didn't deserve." Artemis said sharply.   
  
"I never said he didn't deserve it, you are too qick to give your opinion Artemis Fowl, you might learn more if you just shut up and listen." Emma said angrily.   
  
Artemis was shocked at the way she spoke to him, but maybe it had a hint of truth in. he should stop interrupting her to give a meaningless point, nobody doubted his father. And even if they did, what other people thought wasn't important, it never had been.   
  
He remained silent and she took this as a cue to continue.   
  
"Well, my father loathed the idea of paying out such a sum, it would surely leave him bankrupt. So he had him dealt with…"  
  
"You mean he had him killed, say the word, Emma!" Tamarisk yelled, to everyone's surprise.   
  
Emma glared at her. "What is it with you people? Do you want to hear this or not?"  
  
Tamarisk nodded, reluctantly.   
  
"Fine, listen then! Father thought that was the end of it, then you showed up Fowl, asking questions about the money and about Mr Fowl. My father was getting shaky, he didn't have much claim to the money if you took him to court. But if you joined him and died, then nobody could deny the money was his. But now it seems he will have to kill you without you joining him, unless you kill him first." She said pointedly.   
  
"Does Koboi go everywhere with him? to business meetings? Pay offs? Things like that?"  
  
"You mean will she be there when he pays you the money?"  
  
Artemis nodded.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know about that, what I do know is that Koboi does what she likes, she doesn't tell my father what she does in her spare time. She pulls the strings, she's in charge. She only goes to the really important meetings and is rarely in the office with him. but you never know Fowl, she might deem you important, she might not." Emma said with a smirk.   
  
A?N please review...the next chapter is a LOT better i promise!! 


	16. Tussock in Trouble

A/N oh after saying in my last chapter that this one was a lot better…well I just hope it is!!   
  
Chapter sixteen ~ Tussock in Trouble.   
  
  
  
Artemis sat in his hotel suite, his eyes scanning the morning's paper. Butler was once again positioned by the door. Tamarisk was in the bedroom with Holly and Mulch, and Emma was sitting on the couch. She only moved to go to the bathroom and stretch her legs.   
  
Artemis folded the paper up after checking the news, still no report on his father's death, it was clear Mike Tower's had taken special precautions to cover it up. He pulled the dice out of his pocket, and it grew in his hands.  
  
Emma watched with interest.  
  
He typed in the password and watched the screen. Emme got up and walked over to him.  
  
"What's that?" she demanded.  
  
Artemis smirked at her. "Go and sit back down."  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Sit back down, before I get Butler to escort you."  
  
She scowled and returned to the couch.   
  
"It's a dice." He told her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A dice, a minute computer, super computer."  
  
"What's so special about it?"   
  
"Well, I can trace anyone in the…" as he began to tell her his mobile started ringing.  
  
"Artemis Fowl." He said as he picked it up.  
  
"Ah, Fowl, I am so glad to have reached you. something has happened and it's not good." Came the shaky voice of Hiram Tussock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We cant discuss this over the phone, you need to get down here now. Leave your man to watch the girl, I need you here."  
  
"But what's happened, Tussock? Are you in danger?"  
  
"No, nothing of the sort, it's a hitch I have noticed in the grand plan, but like I said I don't want to discuss this over the phone."   
  
"Okay, well I'll be over soon." He said putting it down.  
  
"That was Tussock, something's wrong. We need to go and check it out. Holly and Mulch can watch Emma." He said to Butler.  
  
"Holly, Butler and I have to go out, we won't be long. Watch Emma."  
  
"I'm not going to run off, you know!" she said angrily.   
  
"Where are you going?" Tamarisk asked.   
  
"To see Tussock. I'll be back soon. Oh and Holly, remember what we have discussed. You know what to do." He said, as he and Butler left the room.  
  
They left the hotel and Butler drove their hired car to Tussock's apartment.   
  
As they went to the door and knocked Artemis muttered: "It's set up isn't it?"   
  
"Why? Do you think something is going to go wrong?"   
  
"I'm not sure Butler. I think Tussock was trying to tell me something, but couldn't. So is it?"  
  
Butler nodded. "Yes, but for once Artemis, I hope your wrong, which is something I don't wish very often."   
  
"I hope I'm wrong too, Butler." He said as the door was opened.   
  
"Fowl…run…go…" came the panting voice of Tussock. But before Artemis could think a hand grabbed him and placed a gun to his head. There was a sharp pain, as something heavy hit the back of his head. He caught sight of Lar's smiling face before blacking out.   
  
A/N I am sorry about the short chapter…please R&R! 


	17. A Choice

A/N sorry I have been so long updated. It's due to personal reasons which I'd rather not go into! anyway hope you like my next chapter. Please R&R!  
  
Chapter seventeen ~ A choice.  
  
"So what now?" Emma asked, as Mulch and Holly stood in front of her. Tamarisk had taken Butler's place by the window.  
  
Holly shrugged. "I don't like the way Artemis went like that. I think it's a trap."  
  
"That means."  
  
"It means," said Mulch, glumly. "It's time to put plan B into action."  
  
Artemis eyes opened slightly as he groggily awoke. His head was thudding at the back, he tried to rub it but his hands were tied tightly round his back. He struggled as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. All around him were dull grey walls, they were in a warehouse of some description. He was tied to a chair.  
  
Towers walked up to him with a smile, he held out a brief case full of money.  
  
"There it is Fowl, four million, but you're not going to live to enjoy. Now tell me where Emma is and I'll finish you quick, if you don't I'll make this last three weeks."  
  
Artemis was dazed by the pain in his head. He managed to stare up at Mike Tower's thundering above him. On the right of Towers was two big gorilla men, and on the left was Lars, grinning widely.  
  
Artemis managed to speak. "Did you extend the same courtesy to my father?"  
  
Towers nodded, Lars stepped forward and punched Artemis in the face. the teenager reeled with the blow and he could feel the blood pouring from his broken nose, and trickling backwards down his throat.  
  
"Where is she Fowl?" Towers asked again.  
  
Artemis didn't even bother to reply, he steadied his breathing down in an attempt to ignore the dull pain in his head, and the sharp twinge from his nose.  
  
Towers nodded again. Lars punched him this time in the stomach and he was thoroughly winded. He gasped for breathe, each intake was painful as he struggled to breath.  
  
He looked miserably around for Butler, but he was no where to be seen, he could only presume that Butler had been shot.  
  
"Now Fowl, you're a clever boy. Tell me where Emma is and the pain will stop."  
  
Artemis stared up at him. "Where is Butler?"  
  
Lars didn't wait for a nod as he broke two of Artemis's ribs. The crack sounded sharp in the deserted warehouse. Artemis closed his eyes, he needed to think. But all he could think of was the pain as Lars hit and kicked him. He kept his eyes firmly shut, and almost managed to severe the link between the pain and his brain. What he was best at was thinking, now this was the real test of genius, thinking under pressure. He had planned ahead for such a thing, but he had hoped that Butler would be free. Clearly this was not the case.  
  
Suddenly the pain stopped. Lars had moved back and the face of Mike Tower's, no longer grinning, moved in on him.  
  
"Very well Fowl have it your way, we'll do this the hard way."  
  
Mike Towers walked behind Fowl, and placed his hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly, making Artemis wince.  
  
The two gorillas dragged a bundle from the corner and with horror Artemis realised it was Butler. He was unconscious, and if it wasn't for the slow movement of his chest, Artemis would have thought him dead. Mike placed his gun next to Butler's head.  
  
"Your choice, Fowl. Either you tell me where my daughter is or I'll kill your big friend here." His finger flexing on the trigger. 


	18. In The Boot

Chapter eighteen ~ In the Boot  
  
"No wait, I'll tell you." Artemis croaked.  
  
"Ah, I thought you'd see to my way of thinking, good choice boy, very good indeed. So where is she Fowl? Where is my daughter?"  
  
"She's.she's in my hotel suite."  
  
"Well, you cant blame me if I don't entirely trust you Fowl, so you're coming too. Lars you stay here, guard him, if he makes a single move, shoot him."  
  
Lars nodded. "But boss why don't we just shoot him now?"  
  
"Why you dimwit? Why? What if the boy is lying to us? Huh? What about that? We might need him again!"  
  
The two gorillas dragged Artemis into the boot of the car, where he struggled uncomfortably against the rope, which bound him. his mind raced, had he done the right thing? He continued to struggle helplessly in the boot of the car, if he had stayed still, Towers might have suspected something.  
  
He could just make out the odd word from the front of the car. He caught the word Koboi, hotel, and the phrase 'sort her out'. He didn't like the sound of any of them and wriggled uncomfortably. Suddenly the car jolted to a stop, Artemis closed his eyes with fear. He had no idea if what they had planned would work, they had no time to test it, make any adjustments. It would have to work first time, or he Artemis Fowl would be going to join his father. Butler was probably already dead, but he hoped that many Tamarisk and Holly could escape.  
  
The boot was pulled open and dark flooded in.  
  
"Which is your suite?" Towers demanded, behind him stood Carlson, a grin stretched over his scrawny face.  
  
"Well, well, well, we meet again, Fowl." He laughed.  
  
Artemis replied with a scowl, and was brought back to reality with a slap from Towers. "What number, Fowl?"  
  
"You don't know, you sent Lars to kill me remember?"  
  
"You might have changed rooms, I know I would."  
  
"Well, call me stupid but I didn't think of that."  
  
Towers smirked. "Oh I'll have fun finishing you off later Fowl, believe me I will!" he said as he closed the boot, trapping Artemis once more in the dark. It was a new sensation to Artemis, to be helpless, he had only felt it once before and that was when Jon Spiro had got the better of him, and he thought  
  
Butler was going to die. This time it seemed Butler really was dead, maybe even Tamarisk and Holly had been caught. He didn't know if he had done the right thing, sending Towers up to the hotel suite. There were lots of things that could go wrong, especially since Butler was gone and Artemis had been banking on him being there to take charge of the situation.  
  
He managed to turn around so he could look out of the keyhole in the boot. He could make out a figure, standing close by, and calculating his height and stature, it had to be Towers. Another thing Artemis had been banking on, was Towers accompanying his men to the hotel room.  
  
It was then he saw a faint shiver as something glided past, it had to be a fairy. And sure enough Koboi showed herself.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she barked.  
  
"They have gone to fetch my daughter."  
  
"See I told you everything would work out for the good, didn't I? and I have sorted out Captain Short once and for all."  
  
Artemis didn't like to think what she meant when she said she had sorted Holly out once and for all.  
  
But at least it meant that Holly wasn't in the hotel suite, which probably meant that Tamarisk and Emma weren't either.  
  
He waited, counting the seconds, surely it couldn't take this long for them to reach the room. As he reached 37, it happened.  
  
The noise was deafening, even inside the boot of the car. The bomb had gone off, and the car with Artemis inside was thrown across the street.  
  
A/N please tell me what you think!! =) 


	19. Pulling The Trigger

A/N I'm really not sure about this chapter. I might do it again.any way just tell me what you think.  
  
Dis. I don't own anything!  
  
Chapter nineteen ~ Pulling the Trigger.  
  
The impact as the car hit the road across from the hotel was enough to force the boot open and Artemis managed to wriggle out. He was injured but not to such an extent that he couldn't move. There was a pain in his leg, and it was gradually getting sharper and sharper. Once out the boot he managed to get the rope off his hands and stumble across the street towards the hotel. The entire third floor was gone and it was burning with alarming speed. He could hear the noise of distant fire engines, but the smoke nearly blinded him.  
  
Koboi was lay on the floor, a gentle chest movement was the only sign she was still alive, she was bleeding freely from a head wound, but there were tiny sparks emitting from it, she was healing herself. Towers was lying unconscious on the floor and next to him was his gun. Artemis bent down and picked it up. He aimed it at Towers heart, his finger resting on the trigger. And there he stood, unable to move. Could he really shoot some one unable to defend himself? Unconscious? Could he live with himself after wards? The noise of the fire engines was getting louder, and people were beginning to enter the street and look up at the burning hotel in disbelief. Artemis had so far remained unnoticed, tucked away in the little alley beside the hotel.  
  
The thoughts flashed to his father, lying on the riverside as the police had pulled him out. Had Towers given him a chance to defend himself? Had Artemis Fowl Senior died fighting? Artemis scorned the idea, as if Towers had ever been fair in his life. But still he could not make himself squeeze the trigger. Still he stood over Towers with the gun poised in his hand, ready to shoot. But the shot did not come. It was then his thoughts went to Butler, lying unconscious with Lars ready to kill him. Holly, dead, more then likely by the gleeful tone of Koboi's voice. Tamarisk, possibly had blown up with Tower's men in the hotel suite. And then there was Emma, Emma who had asked Fowl to kill her own father because he made her life such a misery. It was at these thoughts that he made up his mind. He couldn't kill Towers for his father, but he could kill him for Butler, Holly and the others.  
  
He pulled the trigger and the shot echoed around the alley, Towers moved slightly as the bullet pierced his skin, and then lay flat on the ground, life ebbing away from him.  
  
Artemis pulled Koboi into the bushes, if she was found it might lead to the discovery of the Lower Elements. He threw the gun into the burning building just as the fire crews arrived.  
  
Before leaving the scene he returned to the over turned car and pulled the brief case out of the front, the brief case that held the four million.  
  
With a grim smile Artemis whispered, "I win Towers, I win." 


	20. Decoy

Chapter twenty ~ Decoy  
  
He was shaking as he clambered into a taxi, his leg was bleeding freely, and the bruises on his face showed up vividly in the dull light of the taxi. The driver stared at him for a few moments, but knew not to ask questions. he drove, quicker then necessary, to the desired location and Artemis slipped out passing the driver a few notes through the open window.  
  
As Artemis walked up the drive, for one of the first times in his life he felt remorse for what he had done. He had killed a man, unarmed and unable to defend himself, he had gunned a man down in cold blood. As he reached the front of the hotel, he pushed open the doors and collected the keys for the apartment Butler had arranged for him. this was where Emma, Tamarisk and Holly were supposed to be meeting him. Mulch had been the one, along with Butler who set up the bomb. Mulch had added a bit of fairy technology, not a timer like an ordinary bomb, but a sensor. this sensor was set to the door of the apartment. When it was opened the bomb went off.  
  
Artemis reached his room and pushed open the door. if they weren't in there it meant they were dead. At first he thought it was empty, but as he reached the bedroom he heard voices.  
  
He opened the door, wishing he had kept the gun, after all it could easily be a trap. Maybe Butler had talked, but wait no Butler would never do that.  
  
Commander Root was standing by the bed, Tamarisk was sat in the corner with a tear stained face, and Emma was watching the burning hotel, which could just be seen from the window. Tamarisk jumped up as he entered. "Oh Artemis, oh thank God, you're safe!" she said hugging him. she let go eventually and turned to the bed.  
  
"She knew Koboi was after her, so she didn't come to the hotel, she went somewhere different, to lead her off the trail, that's what she said. Well she just managed to get here, before collapsing." Tamarisk explained, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
Artemis approached the bed where Root stood desperately trying to heal his LEP officer. he shook his head in anger.  
  
"She needs professional healers, Fowl. We need to get her underground at once."  
  
Artemis nodded, unable to take it all in. "Where's Mulch?" he managed to stammer.  
  
"Why?" Root asked, suspiciously.  
  
"I wanted him to go and find Butler, see if.see if he's."  
  
Tamarisk nodded. "I understand, but he left half an hour ago to try and find you and hasn't returned yet."  
  
"We cant wait for them, we need to get Holly down below, now. Before it is too late." Root said, angrily.  
  
Artemis nodded, not really hearing. All he could see was the face of Towers swimming in front of his vision, all he could hear was the sound of the shot. That was it now it was over, for both of them. Maybe Tower's had, in death, actually won.  
  
"I'm taking her below, you're on your own now, Fowl." Root spat as he picked up Holly and disappeared out of the room.  
  
"Koboi is unconscious hidden in the bushes by the hotel." Artemis shouted after him as he remembered. Root grunted a reply, which sounded like, "I'll send someone for the little imp."  
  
Emma left the window and went up to Fowl. "My father." she began.  
  
He cut her short. "He's dead." "You sure?"  
  
Artemis nodded, in disgust.  
  
"Artemis, he had to die, you must see that." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, and flung the briefcase on the bed.  
  
"There you go, Tamarisk. There's your precious money."  
  
"I don't care about the money, Artemis." She said angrily. "And I cant believe you would think that off me, after all that has happened."  
  
Artemis flopped down into a nearby chair and rested his head on his hand. "What happened?"  
  
"Holly went off, to stop Koboi coming to this hotel. That's all." Tamarisk said quickly. "We didn't abandon her we didn't know where she was going, she never told us."  
  
"What about you? what happened with my father?"  
  
Artemis sighed. "There is nothing to tell." He said, rubbing his bruised face.  
  
"Let me see your leg." Emma said, getting up.  
  
"There is no need."  
  
"Don't be stupid." She said kneeling down by him and looking at the wound. "It's alright, it's not that deep." She said getting back up. "But it needs bathing."  
  
"Don't bother." Said Artemis, clambering up.  
  
"Artemis?" Tamarisk asked.  
  
He pushed past her and got to the window. "Don't you understand Tamarisk? Too many people have been hurt for this money!" he yelled angrily.  
  
"Holly will be alright once she's down below, and they'll send someone to get Koboi."  
  
"What about Butler? I can't just sit here at the thought of him, dying."  
  
"Artemis."  
  
"I'm going to find him." he turned to Emma. "You can drive, right?"  
  
"I have had like six lessons."  
  
"And your point? Come on." He said, starting out of the room.  
  
A/N there wasn't supposed to be this many chapters, when I started I wasn't expecting to get over ten!! Thanks for all the nice reviews!! 


	21. Driving With Emma

Disclaimer I don't own anything.  
  
Please R&R!!  
  
Chapter twenty-one ~ Driving with Emma.  
  
Emma stood shocked for a minute but running after Artemis out of the hotel. Tamarisk followed them.  
  
Emma walked towards a porch, but Artemis pulled her away.  
  
"You don't want to attract that sort of attention. We need something small, something that people look straight through." He told her with a hiss.  
  
"Fine, but I have been practising in a porch." she began.  
  
"There's a surprise!" Artemis replied, as he began peering through various car windows.  
  
"How about this one?" said Emma, pointing to a car with tinted windows. "It's no porch, but it'll do."  
  
"It's fine," Artemis said. He pulled out the cube and detached a metal aerial. He slotted it in to the lock and it instantly transformed into the shape of the key.  
  
"Clever!" Emma said, gob smacked.  
  
Artemis smirked as he pulled open the door. "Your carriage awaits."  
  
Emma clambered into the drivers seat. Tamarisk got into the back and Artemis in the front passenger seat. He passed Emma the 'key' so she could start the engine.  
  
"Okay here it goes." She said, breathing deeply. "Now none of you can blame me if we die, 'cause it was his idea!"  
  
she turned the key and the engine buzzed to life. "Now what.first.right check blind spots.make sure it's in neutral."  
  
"Well actually you're supposed to do that before you put the engine on, but never mind. Emma this isn't a test, get there as quickly as possible and try not to get stopped by the police."  
  
"Right.yes" Emma was shaking as she moved the gear in to reverse.  
  
"Emma calm down."  
  
"Do you even know where we're going?"  
  
"We can drive round a bit, I'll recognise it when I see it. but I was out cold when we were taken there."  
  
"Great, that's all we need, a wild goose chase with a terrified driver."  
  
"Emma, to make the car move you have to put your foot on the accelerator."  
  
"And that is."  
  
"The one next to the brake."  
  
"Ah right.yes.got it."  
  
the car slowly reversed out of the hotel car park. Emma waited until it was clear before going through the open barriers and joining the main road.  
  
Emma got more confident as she began to drive, and after about five minutes she didn't need Artemis shouting instructions to her every second.  
  
Tamarisk sat in the back with her eyes shut. "This is it.this is it." she whispered to herself. "If you're that scared Tamarisk you can get out, no one asked you to come." Emma cried from the front.  
  
Tamarisk opened her eyes and glared at the front seat. "You know what would make me feel better, I dunno if you kept you eyes on the road!"  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. "So do you recognise it yet?"  
  
Artemis shook his head. "Keep driving, it must be somewhere local 'cause it didn't take long to get to the hotel. Maybe if we go to the hotel I could work it out from there." Artemis stopped. How would he feel going back to the burning hotel where he had cold bloodidly stolen a man's life?  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"No, it'll take too long and there is no guarantee." Artemis said quickly.  
  
Emma nodded and carried on driving.  
  
"I don't suppose you know where your father would take someone who had kidnapped his daughter?"  
  
Emma laughed. "Well funnily enough I don't. father and I didn't really talk about that stuff. It was more be back by nine, don't drink, don't go out with him, don't go there, don't do this, I think you get the picture." Emma said. "You know what, now he's gone I might even move to Ireland with my mother." she said softly, turning to smile at Artemis.  
  
"Emma look out!" he shouted.  
  
She turned back to the road just in time to see a large four by four pull out in front of her.  
  
"Brake, brake, brake!" Artemis shouted.  
  
Emma slammed her foot on the pedal and the car swerved across the road and came gradually to a stop on a long drive. Whilst Emma was recovering from the shock, and Tamarisk was yelling at her Artemis looked up at the house in amazement.  
  
"This is it." he said, softly.  
  
"What?" Tamarisk asked.  
  
"See, my accident was a blessing in disguise."  
  
Artemis stared up at the large house looming above them.  
  
"Butler is behind those doors."  
  
"So now we're here, what next?" 


	22. The Asylum

Disclaimer: I really am getting sick of these, I mean it is soooo obvious that I don't own Artemis Fowl!!  
  
A/N Thanks for all the nice reviews, keep 'em coming!! Anyway I like this chappie 'cause the asylum is based on a hotel I stayed in when I went on holiday. Hmmm what fun!! Please R&R!!!!! =)  
  
Chapter twenty-two ~ The asylum.  
  
Meanwhile deep under the ground Holly was showing no signs of improvement. There were trained professionals operating on her but still receiving no response. Root had sent out an armed retrieval squad to capture Koboi, hoping and praying that she was still unconscious. Then he had returned to Holly and blatantly refused to leave her side. Holly had fought well against Koboi, but in the end it was Fowl who had beaten Koboi.  
  
Foaly was tracking their progress on the computers, it appeared they had found Koboi without a hitch and were ready to bring her below ground. a pixie mastermind foiled.  
  
"So?" Tamarisk asked impatiently.  
  
"So?"  
  
"What next?"  
  
Artemis frowned, now he really regretted throwing away the gun, it would have come in use. "I don't suppose you thought to bring any weapons with you when you left the hotel."  
  
Emma shook her head.  
  
"I brought this, Butler gave it to me." Tamarisk said, passing him a small handgun.  
  
"Well I suppose it will have to do. Come on."  
  
"And how we getting in? I mean opposed to knocking on the door and asking for."  
  
"For once let's just see what happens, let's not make any plans."  
  
So the three of them left the car, Emma passed the 'key' back to Artemis and he reattached it to the dice.  
  
They walked slowly up to the house, and then walked round it looking for an open window or door.  
  
"Why don't you use the key?"  
  
"They wouldn't be that stupid to only lock with a key.it's probably bolted as well."  
  
"Oh stop being clever, you never know my father might have over looked such a obvious point. I mean they wouldn't be so security conscious with a lock away would they?"  
  
"Fine I'll try it! Anything to shut you up." Artemis pulled the 'key' out of his pocket and fitted it into the side door lock.  
  
It clicked and the door fell open.  
  
Emma managed to hide the I told you so look, mainly because Artemis was holding a gun in his right hand.  
  
They walked into the room, and then all three stopped shocked by what met their eyes.  
  
They were standing in what looked like a chemist, there were bottles of pills all locked behind cabinets, dust covered the floor and cobwebs hung from every direction. It was clear that Tower's hadn't used this room.  
  
They left the chemist like room and went out onto a corridor. The walls were painted white, matching the doors, and were crumbling. There were green doorframes and gold plates on each door with names engraved on them.  
  
"You know what Artemis," Emma said slowly. "I have a strange feeling this use to be a metal hospital."  
  
"What gives you that idea?" Tamarisk asked, nervously.  
  
"Just something about it." said Emma pulling the nearest door open. Inside was another cobweb filled room. Only this time there was a bed with what looked like iron restraints. There was also a bathroom leading off. There were several bolts on the door and the high windows were barred. It was an ominous feeling between the three. All those years ago it had meant no escape for the people locked up, it also gave a feeling of no escape for the three that stood there now.  
  
"Come on." Said Artemis, retreating from the room and pulling the door shut. Tamarisk and Emma followed him down the corridor. They tried several more doors but they were all bedroom similar to the first. There was no light and they walking down the corridors in almost pitch black.  
  
The first sign that they were getting somewhere was when they reached an office. it was cleaner then the other rooms as there was no dust or cobwebs. It had been used recently, and there was a computer, fax machine and various other modern equipment. Before they left Artemis picked up a floppy disc from the desk. He shrugged at the others. "You never know."  
  
They left the room without another word, all knew that they were getting closer. It was then they reached a set of heavy black doors. Artemis looked through the tiny window, he could make out a large figure in the gloom.  
  
"This is it. the place they brought me. I can see Lars."  
  
"This must have been where they exercised." Tamarisk said, softly to herself.  
  
Emma looked straight at Artemis. "What now?"  
  
A/N oh and I'm sorry about Emma.saying what now again, I'm pretty sure she did it last chapter.but you know she can't do anything without Artemis!! 


	23. Mulch To The Rescue

A/N I'm not sure how realistic this chapter is.so if any one asks I was trying to make it unrealistic!! *nervous grin*  
  
Chapter twenty three ~ Mulch to the Rescue.  
  
"There's not a lot we can do Root. She's fading fast. It would take a super fairy to cure her."  
  
"So that's it is it? you're just going to let her go?" Root demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Root scorned. "No your not, Holly was just another number, a statistic to you, that's all!"  
  
"You know that's not true Commander, if there was anything I could."  
  
"Move aside." Said Root pushing past him.  
  
"What.?"  
  
"If you won't help her, I will. Get Foaly down here at once. We're going to save Captain Short!"  
  
Artemis held the gun in his shaking hand, he checked for bullets for the fifth time and flicked off the safety switch. He took a deep breath as he once more peered through the grubby window at the top of the door.  
  
"It's okay, Artemis." Emma said, putting her hand on his. "It's okay to be sacred."  
  
"I'm not scared." Artemis said quickly, and a little too loudly.  
  
Tamarisk glared at him. "Well I am! I want to get out of this alive, so will you please keep your voice down." She hissed.  
  
As the trio reached the door, they heard a large crash, and then footsteps towards the door.  
  
Tamarisk stepped back, Emma stepped to the side. Artemis was the only one who stayed where he was.  
  
He lifted up the gun ready to shoot whoever came through the door.  
  
Mulch had found the building, he recognised it from the Iris Cam Artemis had been wearing, unfortunately when he was being beaten up the Iris Cam had fallen it out. It was by pure luck that one of the heavies hadn't noticed it. he unbuttoned his Bum Flap and began to chew the soil. This was definitely what dwarfs did best; tunnelling. And Mulch was the best of the best. He tunnelled quickly, pausing every so often and putting his ear to the ground, listening for any sound of Artemis and Butler. It was after almost half an hour of tunnelling where he felt the vibrations of a very heavy person walking about above him. he turned upwards and began to chew.  
  
He finally reached the surface and chewed his way through the thin floor boards. He had come out in the corner of a large dimly lit room. He could make out two figures, one with a gun, the other was clearly Butler.  
  
Butler was standing up, with a look of complete disgust on his face.  
  
"Where is Artemis?" he growled.  
  
Lars laughed and looked at his watch. "You're too late, he's already dead." He sniggered.  
  
Butler made to jump on him, but Lars held his gun up.  
  
"You wouldn't be so sure, if you didn't have that toy in your hand, Lars." Butler said threateningly.  
  
"Ah, but you see, I do Butler."  
  
"So why haven't you shot me? Waiting for orders?"  
  
Lars growled. "I could shoot you here and now."  
  
"So why haven't you?"  
  
At that moment, Butler jumped forward, he managed to knock the gun out off Lars' hand. He pushed him to the floor. Lars clambered back up again, but Butler kicked him down. once on the floor, Lars started to grapple for the gun. It was true what Butler had said, he was nothing without it.  
  
He found and stood up. "Now I am gonna kill you."  
  
"Against orders?" Butler said, sarcastically.  
  
Lars wiped his bleeding nose. "I think I have sufficient reason."  
  
He raised the gun and got ready to shoot. This was Mulch's cue he jumped from the corner and flew straight at Lars, landing on top of him, and almost knocking him unconscious. he bit his right hand and the gun fell to the floor. Butler stooped down and picked it up.  
  
"Hi Mulch." He said, getting his breath back.  
  
Lars was lost without the gun. He looked at Butler fearfully.  
  
"Come on Butler, let's do this properly, forget the gun. A one on one, me and you." Butler shook his head. "Did you give Artemis the same chance?" Butler pulled the trigger and the shot echoed around the hall. 


	24. The Aftermath

A/N thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!  
  
Chapter twenty four ~ The Aftermath.  
  
As the door opened, Butler appeared out of the gloom with a disgruntled Mulch by his side. Artemis tossed the gun aside and flung his arms around Butler, limping slightly due to his injured leg. Butler looked like he had seen a ghost. He had thought Artemis was dead.  
  
"Artemis." Butler said, softly, almost unbelievingly.  
  
Emma smiled. "Looks like Mulch saved the day."  
  
Mulch nodded. "Now there is just the small thing about my fee."  
  
"It's over." Said Artemis as he stepped back from Butler.  
  
"It'll never be over, not if Towers is still alive." He said glumly.  
  
"Well, actually now you mention it, he's dead. And I have got my money."  
  
Butler smiled. "That's it then, we can go back to Ireland and live a quiet life."  
  
"What about Holly?" Tamarisk said, suddenly. "If she dies."  
  
"She won't."  
  
"You know something Artemis you saying something doesn't make it true." She said, angrily.  
  
They walked to the car in silence. Butler stepped into the driving seat, Emma looked almost annoyed.  
  
"I suppose it's better it Butler drives." She said, as she got in the back.  
  
"Well it's certainly safer!" Tamarisk said, spitefully.  
  
Artemis got into the front.  
  
Once back at the hotel Tamarisk and Emma went to bed leaving Butler and Artemis alone.  
  
"I hope Holly's okay." Artemis said.  
  
Butler nodded. "I'm sure she will be, she's a fighter and she'll be getting the best possible treatment. So tell me what happened."  
  
"I've told you, the bomb went off, Towers was killed, Koboi knocked unconcious."  
  
"Tower's was killed in the bomb?"  
  
Artemis turned away. "Yes."  
  
"Artemis, I wish you'd trust me enough to tell me what really happened."  
  
Artemis didn't reply. It wasn't that he didn't trust Butler, but he didn't want to admit that he had a weakness.  
  
"Where's Koboi now?"  
  
"I told Root where she was. He said he'd send someone to pick her up."  
  
"Artemis, are you okay?"  
  
"Couldn't be better, I got what I wanted didn't I?"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Butler, I shot him."  
  
Butler was shocked but managed to hide it. he stayed silent.  
  
"I pulled the trigger, he died." Artemis said.  
  
"You didn't have a choice Artemis."  
  
"I did, I could have walked away. he couldn't fight me, beg for his life, he was unconscious Butler. I shot someone in the back!"  
  
"Artemis, he would have lived, and he wouldn't have let you go, he would have followed you back to Ireland. He wouldn't have let you go. You did the right thing." Butler said, putting his arm around his charges shoulders. "And thanks for telling me."  
  
"In some ways I don't want to return to Fowl Manor." Artemis said, softly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"How can I tell her that Father is dead?"  
  
"I'll tell her if you want."  
  
"No, it should be me, I'm her son."  
  
"Well, if you change your mind, I'm here. What's Emma going to do now?"  
  
"She said something about coming to Ireland."  
  
Butler grinned. "I wonder why."  
  
Artemis laughed and shook his head.  
  
He took his mobile out of his pocket.  
  
"Do you think they'll ring?" he asked Butler.  
  
"When they have something to tell us. Now let's have a look at your leg."  
  
It was three hours later, Tamarisk had woken up and had gone to find Artemis.  
  
"Any news?" she asked, sitting down.  
  
Artemis shook his head. "We're going home first thing in the morning, first flight we can catch."  
  
Tamarisk nodded. "That's fine by me! So what about Emma? Is she staying here?"  
  
Artemis shrugged. "It's up to her."  
  
"Well, I don't suppose she has any reason to stay here." Tamarisk said slowly.  
  
The next day Butler went to the travel agency and booked five tickets for Ireland. They had to wait two days, which for Tamarisk seemed a century.  
  
But eventually the time came. Butler, Artemis, Tamarisk, Emma and Mulch all boarded the plane, which was to take them home.  
  
Tamarisk shrieked with happiness as she clambered off the plane. "I'm home, I'm never leaving Ireland again!"  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure Tamarisk, that's great."  
  
Mulch looked around disgruntled. "Does this mean we can get back to our deal? Remember what you said Fowl, fifty fifty."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Commander."  
  
"What is it?" Root grumbled in the office. "Is Holly getting better?"  
  
"She's doing as well as could be expected. No it's Koboi."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"When we got there, she was gone."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
A/N This is it.the end of my story. =( I'm really sad now, I really enjoyed writing this story! I know there is a lot of loose ends and stuff.so I might do a sequel, well in fact I am doing a sequel!! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story!! Couldn't have done it without you!! =) 


	25. Author's Note

This is just an Author's Note to say I have started to post my sequel. For the time being it's called 'Koboi's Return'. Please take a look at it. At the moment I only have the first chapter up, but there will be more to follow. Basically Foaly has come up with a scheme to try and prevent another Artemis Fowl incident. In other words, he has convinced Root to surrender control of the Lower Elements to a single super computer. Meanwhile Koboi above the ground plans to take over the mud man world, with the help of a single, power-hungry teenager. Sound any good? Please take a look at it!  
  
~JessieRose~  
  
Oh and before I go (hmmm.yeah) thanks to everyone who has reviewed 'Revenge Fowl Style'. THANKS!! 


End file.
